


Tease

by sensualtypes



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, PWP without Porn, Smutty smut basically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 02:12:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5479460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensualtypes/pseuds/sensualtypes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chloe loves to get Max riled up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease

Chloe's languid fingers splayed carelessly over Max's trembling thigh as she effortlessly carried on a conversation with the waitress at the diner. Thank Christ Joyce wasn't working today because she would literally combust if it were Joyce standing here while her daughter teases the fuck out of her girlfriend with those nimble fingers running up and down across the seam of her jeans. As Chloe was retorting a pun to the waitress, she also hit a sensitive spot that caused Max to jump and hit her knees against the table with a gasp. The sudden movement startled all but Chloe who knew exactly what she was doing. "Max, are you okay?" Chloe questioned with a twist of a smirk on her face. Max managed a nod as she watched from her peripheral the waitress walking away to tend to awaiting customers. Max felt spent even though Chloe barely touched her, the effort of hiding it exhausted her. "Chloe, what the hell?" Chloe sipped her coffee and looked ahead. "What's up, Mad Max?" The girl gave a vicious glare from under her hair, "Come here." She said as she gripped her girlfriend's wrist tightly and dragged her towards the restroom in the back. 

Max didn't even wait on the door's hydraulics to finish hissing as she slammed it shut and twisted the lock on the handle. Chloe was leaning smugly on the sink, "'Got you real riled up, huh?" Max stalked over to her tall partner and slammed her hips into the porcelain. "Max.." Chloe gave as a warning, but her voice was quivering too. Max wasn't going to let her have this one. She had already locked her lips onto the taller girl's neck and had her squirming. She sighed contently into her hold but then Max bit hard enough to bruise for days. A low groan escaped Chloe's lips as her nails dug into the sides of the sink. A breath appeared next to her ear, "Better be quiet, Chlo, don't want someone to hear." Max's voice sounded so sinister, she could hardly believe this was the same girl who had told her she was "ready for the mosh pit, shaka brah." The thought was almost laugh-worthy. Before she could though, Max was nibbling her earlobe and licking down her neck. Her legs almost buckled from underneath her. A small whimper built in the back of her throat. Max's thin fingers had already found their way into her jeans, but unfortunately not her underwear. Chloe was helplessly grinding into Max's hand. She didn't know that all it took for Max to get this dominate was to rub her a few times in front of the public or she would've done it a long time ago. Max already had her shirt up and was kneading one breast and sucking another. An additional moan threatened to escape when Max threaded her tongue through the ring in Chloe's nipple, but when she pulled back on it, a gasp came out instead. "Ma-ax.." Chloe whined as her head tilted back to hit the mirror. She chanced a look down to find Max staring up at her with eager, sinful eyes. Her hand threaded itself into the girl's brown hair and tried to push her down to the place she really wanted her to be. Max resisted and got hold of both of Chloe's wrists and held them behind her. Max shook her head, "Not so fast, Price, you don't get off that easy." Chloe almost cried out in frustration as Max continued her ministrations on her neck and chest. Her surprisingly strong hands held Chloe's in place. It's probably because she's got me so worked up, Chloe thought. Finally, Max began to head south just as she finished her handiwork with the noticeable hickeys on Chloe's neck. She released Chloe's hands and proceeded to tug her jeans down. While Max was kissing her inner thighs, Chloe felt like her world would collapse if she could not get off right this second. "Max, I'm begging you." She stated in a strained voice as Max looked up innocently from between her thighs. Half-heartedly, Max pulled her briefs down and marveled at the sight of Chloe's dripping sex. She was secretly so proud of herself for getting Chloe this wet, she almost beamed with pride. Chloe bucked her hips a little to retrieve Max's attention again, and snapped her out of her gaze. Immediately, Max latched on, tongue working wildly as Chloe's essence glazed her chin. Chloe threw her head back and groaned so loud, that if they could see the outside rabble, they would see most of the patrons turn their heads in a questioning way. Holding on to Max's hair white-knuckle tight, her hips bucked wildly and thighs shook as Max ferociously worked her tongue across her clit. "Max," she gasped, "Oh fuck, I'm gonna cum." She was on the edge and riding Max's face like it was the last time, her head was tilted against the mirror to where every gasp left a faint fog circle on it. A hand still had a tight grip on Max while the other gripped the sink. She heard Max groan from below at the sight of Chloe's flushed face and a light film of sweat running along her neck. As her high began to form, her eyes shut tight and her jaw locked as she came with no abandon in the Two Whales' Diner bathroom. Max lapped the remainder fluids and grinned arrogantly as a shaken Chloe pulled her jeans over her trembling thighs and ran a hand through frizzy hair. "God, Max, I didn't realize you could get so wild." Max was wiping her chin with her sleeve as she unlocked the bathroom's door, "Maybe next time, don't get me so worked up in front of a cute waitress." Chloe scoffed as she chased her smug girlfriend out of the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic, enjoy!


End file.
